


Jar of Hearts

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ada masanya dimana John Watson pikir ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. {#Octoberabble [Day 3 – Collect]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes is original work of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC  
> #Octoberabble [Day 3 – Collect]

Ada masanya dimana John Watson pikir ia telah membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dan semua itu dimulai sejak ia berpapasan dengan Mike Stamford. Andaikan ia tak bertemu rekan lamanya itu, akankah semuanya berbeda? John tidak tahu. Cara kerja takdir tak pernah bisa ditebak.

Hanya satu yang pasti. Jika telah ditakdirkan, maka sekeras apapun usahamu menghindarinya, kau akan kembali pada lingkaran yang telah ditentukan. Seperti itu mungkin. John bisa saja memilih pulang ke rumah Harriet dan menetap di sana; meski kakaknya itu tak pernah ramah pada dirinya. John bisa saja memilih tak melewati taman dekat Rumah Sakit St. Bart. Bahkan bisa jadi, John tak ditugaskan di Afghanistan.

Dan akankah semuanya berubah?

Tidak, jika bertemu Sherlock Holmes telah menjadi takdirnya. Tidak, jika kemanapun ia melangkah, tindakan apapun yang ia lakukan, akan tetap menggiringnya pada sang detektif konsultan.

John bisa saja memecah kerangka takdir; memutus benang penghubung. Tapi, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tak akan kuasa.

“Kau mengerutkan kening.” Sebuah suara menelusup lembut. Sepasang mata dengan manik yang berubah-ubah antara hijau dan biru menatapnya. Seulas senyum tersungging. “Apa yang kau pikirkan?”

John berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya. “Tidak ada.”

 _Tidak ada._ Karena saat John melihat pada sosok di depannya lagi, orang itu telah menghilang. Senyum itu tak lagi kelihatan. Mata yang tadi menatapnya kini terpejam tenang.

John menarik napas, panjang. Sangat panjang. Andaikan ia tak bertemu Sherlock Holmes, akankah ia memeluk diri sendirinya, mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan hati miliknya yang hancur?

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> fitur set a publication date sangat membantu saya 8''D jadinya saya bisa curang dikit /hush  
> saya publishnya mumpung ada waktu, jadi maafkan :'')


End file.
